


The One That Got Away

by rubyanjel



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyanjel/pseuds/rubyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in another life, I will make you stay, so I don't have to say you are the one that got away. </p><p>A story of love found and love lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own BBT. I wish I did. Shamy ftw.

Leonard swung the door open and let himself into 4A. Sheldon was staring blankly into the television. It's 6:35 am on a Saturday and he is halfway into an episode of Doctor Who.

"Sh-Sheldon?" He walked closer into the living room and sat beside his former roommate.

He didn't move. He didn't even have another tantrum over getting disturbed while watching.

He noticed Sheldon's eyes were resting on the screen, but he's just staring at it. Suddenly, he spoke, eyes still fixed on the screen.

"The Doctor must be happy to see Amy again."

"What do you mean?" Leonard asked, trying to sound gentler. It was the first time Sheldon spoke for the past few days. Leonard knew that at times like this, his normal aggressiveness won't help.

"Don't you think they should've ended up together, Leonard?" He turned his head towards Leonard, tilting it awkwardly.

Leonard didn't know how to respond. "Well ah… I don't really think that uh…"

Sheldon spun his head back at the television screen. His eyes may be open but his thoughts might've entered the TARDIS already.

"Amy belongs to the doctor. She belongs to him. Nobody else. But she had to leave him," he dead-panned.

Leonard was confused. He knew that Rory is married to Amy and that Amy was the 11th Doctor's companion, and that Rory was jealous of the Doctor before. But Sheldon never once focused on the relationship aspect of the show. Since when was he interested in…Wheels started to turn inside Leonard's head for a moment and everything went into place.

Amy belongs to Doctor Sheldon Cooper. She is not for anyone. But she had to leave him.

There was a tug in Leonard's chest as he choked back all those emotions he had last year. At the back of his mind, he knew that day will soon recur.

This is that day.

He recalled how Sheldon, the once-robotic man they all knew, cried in front of everyone.

Leonard didn't stop him. In fact, he was even sobbing along Sheldon that day as he held Penny, who definitely cried the longest. Raj wept too, and Howard, that darn bastard, just covered his face and only wiped his eyes whenever it gets watery as he comforted Bernadette.

All of them cried. No exceptions.

All of them cried at Amy's funeral.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how sad this made a lot of people. It did make me sad too. Try imagining yourself listening to the song as you play out the sad scenes that you plan to add to this fic. I literally cried for a few minutes. Anyway, here you go, Chapter 2.
> 
> I do not own BBT. Same as always.

"What's this?" Amy asked as Sheldon handed her a velvet bag that seems to contain a small box.

Sheldon just shrugged. "I suggest you try opening it first before you call me a selfish, self-centered person again." He took a bite into the Alfredo he prepared as Amy took out the box from the bag.

"Sheldon, as much as I wanted to believe that this is something sincerely…" She opened the box and was stunned at what she saw inside. She gently picked up the chain bracelet and placed the box down at the table.

"You lost your bracelet when I told you to disinfect your arm. I think it's only suitable that I replace what's been lost. And since it's your birthday, I think it's only appropriate I give you a gift—a non-optional social convention that I must do." Sheldon grabbed her hands and showed her the train-shaped charm studded with an emerald by the pipe dangling from the bracelet. "See right there? It says 'allergic to penicillin'. I had them write it there for it to have the same value as your lost one."

Amy didn't know what to feel at the moment. The last time Sheldon gave her a piece of jewelry, it was because of their first fight as a couple. This time, she's pretty sure there were no arguments. And, it's her freaking birthday. The bracelet got lost because it's her fault. She forgot about it when she took it off and they never found it again.

"I… I don't know what to say." She said as she's still in awe with the bracelet.

"If you don't like it, I could always ask them to have it replaced. Would you be interested in—"

"No, Sheldon," she looked at him and then patted his hand. "It's perfect." She wiped her eyes as tears started to fall on her face.

Sheldon, surprised with her reaction, scooted closer to her in the couch. "Why are you crying? I thought you said it's perfect but then you are now excreting salty droplets from your glands."

"No, no, don't worry." She tried to smile but it made her face scrunch and look lopsided. "Just tears of joy."

"Do you want me to…"

"To what?"

"Do you want me to hug you?" His face looked sincere.

Amy was suddenly taken aback by what he just said. "Really? Are you sure this time?"

"If that will make you stop crying, then why not."

Amy threw herself at Sheldon and hugged him with both hands, resting her weight on his. She could feel how warm he is and she cried even more.

Sheldon slowly place his hands around her and slowly glided his hands on her back. "Aww, who's a good birthday girl?"

She looked up at him, still keeping the happy-but-bawling face.

"Oh, wait a sec. I almost forgot." He let go of her and reached for the box on the table. He handed it to her, smiling as she slowly reached for it. "Open it again."

Amy took the box and did what she was told. She saw another bracelet which looked exactly like hers, although the charm dangling from it is a crown. No—a tiara. Confused, she picked it up and studied the jewelry. A blue gem (perhaps, turquoise?) studded in the middle. "Mysophobic." She looked at Sheldon, who was nodding as he smiled. "But my thought regarding cleanliness is not bordering at the psychotic, unlike you."

"Of course it's not yours. It's mine." He took it from her hand and then tried wearing them on.

"Seriously, you're going to have the tiara one?"

"Why? Is there any problem?"

"No, no. It's rather…. cute." Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"I bought these because they are so-called pair bracelets and I thought maybe I could have one too. And yes, before you inquire about you having the train charm while this one has the tiara, I think it is best for me to have the tiara because," he looked at her intently, "it will always reminds me of you. Of course given that I have an eidetic memory, I will never forget about you. But it will serve as a reminder that there's an Amy in my life who's working on brains and has been on the cover of a scientific journal."

"Sheldon, you know that I still hate you for that."

He wrinkled his eyebrows as a sort of confusion and protest. "How come? You even kissed me when I got you the tiara. I let you kiss me there in front of Penny. Wasn't that enough?"

"Oh, you know I'm just mocking you," her smile becoming even more genuine. It was as if on cue, both of them went back to their cuddling position. "Sheldon, thanks for the food, and for the gift."

"You're always welcome, Amy Farrah Fowler." He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on the same spot.

He definitely needs to know how he could hide the bracelet from of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note: It's not sad now, right? Sweet and fluffy, I suppose? For those wondering, this is a flashback scene which happened a good year ago, if we're to consider the timeline of this fic. Most the next chapters will be like this. Try listening to Katy Perry's song. You might have a clue on how the story will go. (Oops, spoiler alert!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: However disappointing my stories are, I still don't earn a single penny or peso from writing BBT stories.

"Sheldon, Amy's here," said Leonard as he answered the door, still clutching a pizza.

"Oh, no need to inform him for I have texted him already." She let herself in the apartment, right hand clutching a shoulder bad and a basket in the other.

Leonard closed the door as he took a bite from the pizza and followed her to the couch. "What's that?" He pointed at the basket.

Amy, who's now sitting on her spot—the position in the couch that she almost sat on every single time she would visit the apartment—smiled at him, placed the basket on the coffee table and said, "For our picnic." Her seat is just right next to Sheldon's spot, that simple. It used to be Penny's for more than three years, but that's one reason why he liked Amy's visits—so that Penny will end up sitting next to him. He still owes Wolowitz and Raj a thank-you gift for setting up the couple of weirdos.

"Picnic? Isn't it late for you two to be going out," he tensed a little he swallowed chunks of bread covered in tomato sauce and cheese, "on a picnic?"

"Who said we were going out?" Sheldon entered the living room with a stuffy shoulder bag and a folded tripod. He made his way to his desk and placed the bag and the tripod beside his laptop.

"Your girlfriend." Leonard pointed to Amy whose eyebrows rose in response.

"Yes, we are having a picnic, but no, we are not going to have it outside where the streets are teeming with drunkards, criminals, and god-knows-what."

Amy turned to Leonard. "We are going to have our picnic while watching the so-called 'shooting stars'. We thought of watching the meteor shower tonight, as a celebration of the day you –"

"Well don't tell Leonard about it! I thought that it will only be our secret?" Sheldon closed his laptop and stuffed it inside the bag that also contained the camcorder.

"Oh. Sorry." She shook her head before she spoke again. "What I mean to say is that Sheldon and I are going to watch the meteor shower for us to be able to understand how not-so intelligent people such as you find the phenomenon marvelous."

Obviously after what Sheldon let slip, that didn't seem like the very reason these two are doing something tonight. Well, as long as they're off his back for tonight, it works for him. "Hmmm. Picnic under the stars."

"Why yes. That's exactly what we've planned for tonight. Come on Amy, we don't want to miss all of the meteorites that are trying to pass through the Earth's atmosphere."

The Homo Novus pair (as Leonard call them in his head) left the apartment just as Raj and Howard arrived. The two men eyed the pair curiously as they proceeded to the rooftop.

Howard piped up first as they entered the apartment. "So, where's the terrible duo going to spread their brand of doom this time?"

Leonard moved to the chair adjacent to the couch, "Picnic at the rooftop." He fumbled with the remote that he found right under his butt. "Watching meteor showers. The usual."

"No..." Howard blurted sarcastically. "You mean to say that Yoko and Yoko planned to have a romantic evening under the clear night sky of Pasadena?"

"I say it is a pretty swell choice for them to have that kind of date. I've read from the July 2009 Cosmopolitan issue that—"

"Whatever that was Raj, I highly doubt it's what the Shamy has planned on doing." He took a slice of pizza from the box in front of him on the couch.

Just then, Penny flew in from the door and plumped down on Leonard's lap with a thermos in one hand. "Hi, honey." She kissed Leonard on the lips before bringing herself onto the floor as she started to munch on a slice.

"What's that you got there?" Leonard took the thermos from her and opened the top cover.

"Oh, that? Well, yesterday when there wasn't really that many customers at the bar, I tried experimenting on _insidious_ cocktails." She picked out a weird looking thing on her pizza that might have been a mushroom-olive hybrid.

"Hmmm… Insidious, eh?" He poured himself a small amount on the lid before taking in the entire contents. "Wow, and by insidious you mean apple juice?"

Penny looked up at her boyfriend, pizza still in mouth. "What?"

"It tastes like apple juice."

"Well, give some to Raj. If he says a word to Penny, then it's not just apple juice." Howard said as he pointed to his seatmate on the couch who was clearly unhappy with the remark.

Leonard poured some of the thermos' contents on the cup-like lid and gave it to Howard, who passed it to Raj. The latter eyed the other three before taking a swig.

"So, is the ladies' man finally in the house?" Howard asked his friend. Raj leaned in closer to whisper. "No, Penny. He says it really is apple juice."

Penny's eyes started widen. "Oh no."

"Oh no, what?" Leonard looked at his girlfriend with concern.

"Amy must've taken the other thermos with her." She stood up and sat on Sheldon's spot. "She had hers kept in my fridge while she waited in my apartment. She must've taken the cocktail one."

"Right. What's the problem there?"

"Duh, Leonard? She has the cocktail with them while all I have here is her freakin' apple juice. What am I, a baby?"

Raj leaned in on Howard and whispered something in his ears that made his Jewish friend snort with laughter. "Ha! Yes, he's definitely the fetus if she's the baby."

Leonard rolled his eyes and focused on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note: Hmmm… the Shamy having a hold of the insidious liquid stored in the thermos, eh? Let's see what will happen next. :D
> 
> Reviews, anyone? Any thoughts in what might've happened during the "picnic under the stars and meteors" date?
> 
> Oh, and if you're a Shamy fan and got tons of bursting energy for our favorite power couple, then join us in Fan Forum. :D

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: Oh, please do not get mad at me for the character death. Blame plot bunnies!


End file.
